Christmas with the Masters
by Chase Nirvs
Summary: Chase decides to visit Leta and Adam in Hoenn for Christmas after all. But how will things turn out? OC X OC
1. The Decision

**I don't own Pokémon, I won't own Pokémon. But I do own this story line and everything that isn't from the series.**

**I honor of the holidays, I thought I'd make a little holiday fic and have some fun. So go ahead and read! Have fun ya'll!**

" " - talking; _Italics – _thinking; ' ' - speaking telepathically

Xxxxxx - break in day or event; Xxxxxxxxxxxx - change of days

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about a week since Leta had left for Hoenn with her brother Adam and Megan. And still like two weeks until Christmas. Chase was trying to stay busy with the chores that he usually took care while at Prof Oak's, but with it being winter, most pokémon had fallen asleep. So for the past week, he merely just walked around the area just making sure nothing weird happened.

Up at the lab, two people were watching him from a window. "It's too cold to be out there just walking around like that," Rya said.

"I know," Misty said. "But since there isn't much to do here now, it seems like that's all he can do until the spring."

"You know what else he could do?" Rya asked.

"What?" Misty asked, but knowing the answer.

"Go find Leta and be with her!" Rya exclaimed. She jumped up and ran to the door, getting ready to go tell Chase her idea. But Misty stopped her before she could open the door.

"If," Misty started, "you want to tell him that, you need to tell him in a way that he can't refuse." Then an idea came to Misty. She started to laugh slighty.

"I'm listening," Rya said, getting that the idea Misty had was a good one.

"Here's what we do," Misty said, as she told Rya the plan.

Xxxxxx

Chase came in from outside just as lunch was being served. "Everything is the same old thing out there. Nothing new," he said, as he stared at his food, uninterested.

"That's perfect then," Misty said, as she lightly kicked Rya under the table.

"Well, since nothing is happening, why don't you go see your friend?" Rya asked.

"Which friend, Chase?" Gary asked, getting interested in the conversation.

Chase stood up from the table and walked over to the bay window. He leaned up against the edge molding of the window and stared out of the window at the snow. Chase then sighed, "Leta."

"We can take care of the lab, so why don't you go?" Misty asked.

Growing irritated, Chase walked over to the door. "Isn't it enough for you guys that I said I'd meet her in Johto?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked outside.

"Well, that went worse than I thought," Rya said.

"We still have some time," Misty said.

"Don't worry about it," Gary said. "I'm sure that he'll realize what he did wrong. Either that, or, maybe he isn't after Leta."

"Who then?" Rya asked.

"Who's known him longer than Leta, and is about the same age, and . . . ?" Gary asked, looking at Rya.

"ME?!" Rya asked, pointing to herself. "I honestly thought he liked that girl."

"That gives me another idea!" Misty said. She told Rya and Gary.

Xxxxxx

Chase had found himself walking beside one of the frozen over ponds hear Oak's lab. He and Shadow were out walking after the outburst from himself earlier. _If I did go, there isn't much happening here, so they could take care of things without me._ "Shadow, you think I should have gone with them back to Hoenn?"

'Well, uh, DUH!' Shadow said.

"Thanks buddy," Chase said sarcastically.

'Anytime!' Shadow smiled to himself.

"Think we can make it still?" he asked.

'If we leave soon, maybe. And, if she hasn't already forgotten you, she should be happy to see you,' Shadow said.

"Oh, she'd be really happy to see me," Chase laughed. "But then what would I do if I did go?"

'You like her so much that you get nervous around her! You can't even tell her. But I can . . .' Shadow stopped talking as his ears twitched. 'Someone's coming.' Chase followed Shadow's stare, and saw Rya walking up to them _This should be interesting,_ Shadow thought to himself.

Once Rya got close enough to them, she stopped and looked at Chase in the eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Chase said nervously.

"Is the reason you didn't go, because, uh," Rya said, trying to think of the words. "Because you like me more than her?" She looked at Chase with hopeful eyes. Chase sweat dropped. Shadow fell over. Yet Rya looked as serious as anyone could.

"WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!" Chase asked.

"Well, I just hoped that might have been the reason," Rya said, as she lowered her head. Then quietly she said, "I bet you don't even like me the least bit."

"Oh I do like you . . ." Chase started.

"YAY!" Rya yelled, as she jumped at Chase and tackled him in the snow, hugging him.

Chase had been completely caught off guard. He couldn't believe what was happening. He began to try to push Rya off, saying, "I like you but not as much as I like Leta!"

"Fine!" Rya said, getting off Chase. "If you like her so much then, why aren't you with her? And don't tell me 'I don't know' either!"

_What's with her?_ "I don't know really," Chase said as he started to run off away from her.

"DARN YOU CHASE!" Rya yelled after him.

_Never a dull moment_, Shadow thought, as he shook his head.

Xxxxxx

"Well, that idea didn't work either," Rya said as she walked into the house.

"What idea?" a boy's voice asked.

Rya froze. _Oh no! _She walked around the corner to see Chase and Misty watching the tv. Chase was looking right at her. _I didn't know he'd be here so quick!_

"What idea?" Chase asked, looking from Misty to Rya. _I knew something was going on! _"What are you two trying to do?"

Misty laughed nervously. "Well, um, Rya, you care to explain yourself?"

"ME?! You were in on it to!" Rya yelled at Misty.

"But you're the one who wanted to do it!" Misty countered.

"But it was _your _idea!" Rya said.

"What idea Misty?" Chase asked calmly.

"Well, you see," Misty started. "You really should have gone to Hoenn with her. She really likes you." Then Misty clamped her hands over her mouth._ I wasn't supposed to say that!_

"I already knew that," Chase said. He watched as Misty pulled her hands away from her mouth. "And I'm sure that all you guys also know that I like her too. So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you like her, and that you were supposed to go with her. Can't you guys ever take a hint?" Rya asked, looking sternly at Chase.

"She only asked me. She didn't demand it," Chase said. "Plus, I wouldn't have been able to find her a good gift."

"Ooooh, what kind of gift do you think she'd like? I'm sure we could find something!" Misty said, getting really interested.

"Leta, a dragon master to be, think Misty," Chase said in a 'come on' voice.

"Oh, in that case, here's what you need to do," Misty said, as she started to explain to Chase what he needed to do.

Xxxxxx

At dinner, everyone was having a blast talking about what their plans were. All but Chase. He stared out the window and watched it snowing again outside. He didn't even hear the question that was being asked by Prof Oak. "What?" Chase asked.

"I asked, 'What are you doing for Christmas? Same thing as last year?'" Prof Oak said.

"Actually no," Chase said, looking at Misty briefly. "I'm going to go surprise Leta and her family in Hoenn for Christmas. So, tomorrow, I'm leaving for Hoenn."

"Good for you man!" Ash said.

"Way to go brother! Welcome to the 'Real Mans Club'!" Gary said

"Alright, we'll see you when you when you come to visit," Oak said, as he got up to return to his lab.

"Well, I'm going to go pack so I can leave in the morning. See ya'll later" Chase said, as he left the table.

After Chase had left the room, Misty got up and went to the phone. "Who you calling Mist?" Gary asked.

"Well, they're going to need to know to have an extra place set for the Christmas dinner, aren't they?" Misty replied with a evil grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really?! He's coming?! Alright, I'll let them know!" Adam said, while talking to Misty on the phone. He hung up and saw Leta standing nearby.

"Who was that?" she asked her brother.

"Uh, some of my friends are coming to visit for the holidays," Adam lied, sweat dropping.

"Oh, that's nice," Leta said as she walked past her brother. _And I was really hoping that was you Chase._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, there you have it. My first chapter to my second fic. **

**And you know the rules. You read it. Now review it. I get ideas from the reviews. And they let me know how ya'll like the fic so far. So please, don't make me beg more than I already am! REVIEW DERN IT! **


	2. Before the Party

**I don't own Pokémon, I won't own Pokémon. But I do own this story line and everything that isn't from the series.**

**I honor of the holidays, I thought I'd make a little holiday ****fic**** and have some fun. So go ahead and read! Have fun ya'll!**

" " - talking; _Italics – _thinking; ' ' - speaking telepathically

Xxxxxx - break in day or event; Xxxxxxxxxxxx - change of days

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just north of Blackthorn City in Johto, Chase stood at the entrance of a cave that was known as the home to mythical creatures. _I will get her the ultimate gift that she could ever ask for_, Chase thought. He entered the cave, and listened quietly. He knew that this was going to take some time.

Xxxxxx

Leta, Adam, and their parents had gone to Lilycove City to buy supplies for their Christmas Eve Party that they were going to be hosting. Megan had tagged along, since she had nothing better to do than to sit around in Littleroot waiting for their return. Adam and their father had gone off to look at suits, while Leta, her mother, and Megan had gone to buy dresses as well.

"So, did you meet anyone fun while touring Kanto dear?" Mrs. Masters asked her daughter.

"Oh, I met a lot of people. And I explored Kanto with a boy named Chase who wants to be an Eevee master," Leta started to explain.

"What about Ryan who lives in Littleroot? He also wants to be an Eevee master, you think those two boys would get along?" her mother asked.

"Maybe, as long as Ryan doesn't get jealous of Chase that is," Megan laughed.

"Oh, and why would he get jealous?" Mrs. Masters asked.

Leta turned away from her mother. "Well," she said, "it's because Chase already has all six known forms of Eevee, and Ryan has none so far." _And that I like Chase more than Ryan._ _I don't even like Ryan. Ryan is a self indulgent weenie, who thinks that since his family has a lot of money, he can have whatever he wants. And the only reason he likes me is because my family also has money, and he wants to take it all for himself. I hate him._

"How about this dress?" Mrs. Masters asked, holding up a dress for Leta. They were looking for her dress, since both Megan and Mrs. Masters had already chosen one.

Leta looked at it carefully. "Hmm. Why not something a little more simpler," she suggested. She turned around to continue looking. And then she saw it. A dark green dress that just seemed to be calling for her. It was simple, yet had an elegant design. "That one," she said, pointing to the dress.

Xxxxxx

Adam and his father were waiting for the women to return from looking at dresses by a huge water fountain. Adam was thinking back to a phone that he had had with Misty a while ago. _If Chase is truly coming to visit, he's going to need a place to stay. _"Hey father?"

"Yes," Mr. Masters said.

"Me and Leta met this boy over in Kanto, and he's coming to visit for Christmas. You mind if he stays with us?" Adam asked.

"Sure he can. I'd like to meet this boy that you two have met," Mr. Masters said. "Is he going to make it here in time for the Christmas Eve Party?"

"Honestly, I don't know. A friend of his called the other day and said that he was on his way over here, so he should be here any day now. But the party is in like a week and a half before the party. So I'm sure that he'll be here in time," Adam said. "Something else, you can't let Leta know about this. We want it to be a surprise."

"Haha, okay son. A secret it is," Mr. Masters agreed with a laugh. He looked over at the woman's store to see three women walk out. "Well, they're done, finally. Time to head for home and get ready for the party."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase was still walking around the cave north of Blackthorn City. _Where could it be? She said she saw one here just the other day._

Xxxxxx

Leta and her family, Megan included, were walking back to the Masters' estate. And as they got closer, Leta saw a figure standing by the fence at the road. After they got close enough, she recognized the blonde haired boy. It was Ryan. The blonde hair boy also had blue eyes, was about a foot taller than she was, and also two years older than she was. He never left to start his own journey because he thought he would start it with Leta once she started. But when she left for Kanto, no one told him, and he was crushed. It made Leta feel happy inside to hear that it hurt him when she secretly left Hoenn to go to Kanto to start her training.

"Hi Leta! Long time no see," Ryan said, trying to be cool. But Leta just ignored him as she walked by, not even acknowledging that he was there. "Hello? Earth to Leta?"

_Geez, he can't ever take a hint,_ Leta thought to herself. _I can't wait for the next season, so that I can get away from him and be with Chase again._ She walked past him and right up to her doors for the house.

"So, I'll see you at the party!" Ryan said, as he watched the door close.

_That was too close,_ Leta thought.

"He seems like such a nice boy, Leta. Why don't you give him a chance?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"Because I don't want to give him a chance. He's been bothering me ever since the beginning of time. Maybe, hmm, nope. Never will I give him a chance," Leta said, as she took her dress and went to her room upstairs. _I can't wait to see me in this at the party. __I just wish that Chase would've come._

Downstairs, Adam was talking to Megan and Mrs. Masters. "Chase is coming. Just I figure he had to make a stop and pick something up. But I'm hoping he'll be here for the party."

"So should we tell Leta?" Megan asked.

"No, I want this to be a surprise for her," Adam said.

"Should we put him on the guest list?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"Not yet," Adam said. "Because I'm sure that we'll all look at that list a few times before then, and if she sees his name, the surprise is ruined. So, nothing is to be said about Chase."

"Gotcha," Megan said.

"Nice surprise," Mrs. Masters said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_I only have a week left, _Chase thought as he went explored the cave again. _Where are you?_

Xxxxxx

The Masters were busy getting the party together. With the party in a week, everything had to be right, since this was their time to put on the best party that they possibly could. But one person wouldn't let someone alone long enough to let her do her work.

"Come on, talk to me," Ryan pleaded.

Leta had ignored him ever since she returned from Kanto. She no plans on talking to him, unless she absolutely needed to. But there was her brother, so she wouldn't ever need to. _He still doesn't get it. GAA! _

Ryan had finally had enough of her ignoring him. He grabbed her by her arms, and spun her around so that she would look at him. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because, I don't have to. Now excuse me, I have work to do," Leta said, as she turned back to her work.

"One day, one day you'll come to me wanting to talk about something, and I just won't be there to listen," Ryan said in a threatening way.

"And _if_ that day were to come, I would go to Adam first. He'll always be there for me, so, HA!" then Leta stuck her tongue out at him before returning to work. _Why must I be punished by him __everyday__? I wish I could just have Chase here to get rid of him._ "Now, leave me alone forever."

"Fine," Ryan said. "I'll talk to you later."

_That's not what I said!_ Leta thought to herself.

Xxxxxx

Later that night, after everyone else had fallen asleep, Leta called up the Cerulean Gym, hoping that Misty was still awake. The phone rang forever before the messaging system took the call. "Hi Misty. It's Leta. Just calling to see how you guys are doing. Bye!"

Then she called Prof Oak's lab. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hi, it's Leta!"

"Hi Leta, its Misty," the voice on the other side said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Chase," Leta said.

"Um, Chase is unavailable right now. He's out taking care of a really sick pokémon for the prof. Can I take a message?" Misty asked.

"Just tell him that I called," Leta said, before hanging up the phone.

Xxxxxx

"Weird," Misty said. "I would've thought he'd be there by now."

"Maybe he stopped along the way to train or something," Ash said.

"He wouldn't be that inconsiderate," Misty said.

"I'm just saying, that it's a possibility," Ash said, trying to cover for himself as to why he's been late a few times.

"Nah," Gary said. "He stopped to try to find her a gift. And I know where to," he said with a laugh.

"WHERE?!" Misty asked

Xxxxxx

Leta pulled out a box that she had picked up while they were in Lilycove. She looked in it and saw what the jeweler had done to the stones and shard that she had gotten from Prof Oak. _Next time I see you, I'll __give you__ this._

Xxxxxx

Chase was looking down at the pokéball in his hand. _This is so perfect!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, can ****ya**** guess where Chase is? Well, can ****ya****? And next chapter is ****gonna**** be really interesting. But you'll have to wait to see! Now, you read it. Please leave a review. I like reviews. Reviews are our friends.**


	3. Xmas Eve Party

**I don't own Pokémon, I won't own Pokémon. But I do own this story line and everything that isn't from the series.**

**I honor of the holidays, I thought I'd make a little holiday fic and have some fun. So go ahead and read! Have fun ya'll!**

" " - talking; _Italics – _thinking; ' ' - speaking telepathically

Xxxxxx - break in day or event; Xxxxxxxxxxxx - change of days

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought he was going to be here by now," Adam said into the telephone.

"Well, so did I," Misty said. "But Gary seems to have a theory as to why he isn't there yet."

"I'm listening," Adam said, waiting.

"Well, you know better than everyone here what she wants to be, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, a dragon pokémon trainer. And that has what bearing on him not being here yet?" Adam asked.

"Well, you see, there is this place called 'Dragons Den' in Johto. We believe he may have gone there first," Misty explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope that he decides to show up sometime today. Tonight is our party. Talk to you later then," Adam said.

"Later," Misty said, hanging up the phone.

_Chase, you better hurry up man, _Adam thought.

Xxxxxx

"Do you have a date for the party yet dear?" Mrs. Masters asked.

"Not yet," Leta sighed.

"What about that boy Ryan? I think he is a nice boy," Mrs. Masters said.

"Yeah, if you like self indulgent weenies," Leta said with a scowl.

"Now why would you say that about him?" Mrs. Masters asked, obviously surprised at Leta's comment.

"He doesn't like me like you would think. He only acts that way because he's interested in our family's money. He's just a greedy weenie," Leta explained.

"Well, he asked me if he could be your date for the party tonight," Mrs. Masters said. Leta stared at her. "And I think you should go to the party with him."

"There is nothing in this world that would make me go to that party as his date tonight," Leta yelled at her mother.

"Yes, you are," her mother said calmly.

"NO!" Leta yelled back.

"Either, you go as his date, or, you can't go to Johto next season," her mother said.

_CHASE!_ Once again, Leta just stared at her mother. "Fine," she said, as she left the room.

"A few dances wouldn't kill you either," Mrs. Masters called after her daughter.

_As long as I don't have to kiss him,_ Leta thought, as a shiver ran down her back.

Xxxxxx

Chase got off the train and hopped into a taxi from the train station in Hoenn. As the taxi raced towards Littleroot, Chase kept staring at the pokéball that held Leta's present. _You'll be so happy when you see me. But even happier when you see what I caught for you!_ Inside was a little present that he had caught inside of Dragon's Den from Johto.

Xxxxxx

Leta had already put on her dress, and she was standing in front of a tall mirror looking at her reflection. _It's just one night. Then back to normal._ Then she heard the doorbell ring. _Well, there's prince weenie,_ she thought as she walked down the stairs to the door. _The sooner this night is over, the better._

"Hi Leta," Ryan said to Leta. "You look lovely tonight." Leta rolled her eyes at his comment. Ryan escorted Leta to the limo that his family had rented for the night. As they rode to the party, not a single word was said. Leta stared out the window, while Ryan stared at her.

After they arrived at the party, Leta got out before Ryan could assist her. "Now, how can I look like a gentleman if you won't let me act like one?"

"Get this straight," Leta said. "I'm only doing this because I have to. Otherwise, I would have rathered stayed home all night. So, no funny business."

"Fine, whatever you say.. But I expect to get some dances in," Ryan said, _agreeing_ to the terms. "Hey, the first song is starting, shall we dance?"

"To get the night over with," Leta sighed. _I'm gonna hate myself later._

Xxxxxx

A taxi pulled up to the Masters estate. Chase got out and walked up the walkway to the doors and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Adam was there.

"About time you showed up!" Adam said, pulling Chase inside. "You better hurry up, or we'll be late for the party!"

"Wait! What party?!" Chase asked.

"Never mind that. Misty sent your suit. And man, you took longer to get here than we expected you to," Adam said.

"We?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Me and Misty. Leta has no clue you're coming. So, you gonna get dressed?" Adam asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Adam shook his head no. "Thought not," Chase said as he took his suit to get dress.

Chase emerged a few minutes later. "Looking sharp man," Adam said. "And now, off to the party!"

Xxxxxx

After a few dances, Leta begged to excuse herself, which Ryan had finally done so after she said that she had to go to the bathroom. But instead, she walked to the seats and sat down, relieved to be away from him.

"Not looking to good out there," Megan said.

"Tell me about it," Leta sighed.

"I thought you would have rathered danced with Chase at this party," Megan said. "So, why are you dancing with that kid?"

"Because I have to. Gawd I wish Chase were here," Leta said, as she saw Ryan walking to her. _Oh no._

"Come on Leta, the next one is starting," Ryan said, extending his hand to her. She took it, reluctantly. She mouthed 'Help me' to Megan. All Megan could do is stare and shrug her shoulders.

_What is this surprise you've been hiding from us, Adam, _Megan thought to herself.

"Hey Megan!" Adam said, approaching her from the rear.

Megan spun around. "WHERE THE ECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she yelled.

After letting the ringing in his ears stop, he said, "Getting our guest of honor ready."

Megan looked confused. "Who?"

"Chase," Adam said, turning to reveal Chase. But Chase wasn't behind him like he was a second ago. "Where'd he go?" Both Adam and Megan looked around the area, and finally saw him. He was making his way to where Ryan and Leta were.

"This could be bad," Megan said.

"Excuse me, could I cut in?" a voice said. Leta's eyes flashed to the voice.

"CHASE! You came after all!" Leta squealed, as she gave Chase a hug. Then to Ryan, "Sorry Ryan, I'm done dancing with you." She then went to go lead Chase away from Ryan.

"Hold on there," Ryan said, grabbing hold of Leta's arm. "This dance isn't over yet. And you're my date tonight, remember?"

"_This_ dance is. And I am no longer your date," Leta said, pulling her arm away from Ryan.

Ryan fumed, and then looked at Chase. "Chase was it?" Chase nodded his head. "Well Chasey, what business do you have here?"

Chase gritted his teeth at the 'Chasey' part, but then calmed himself down. "Well, according to Adam, I am the guest of honor tonight."

"Yeah right!" Ryan said, laughing. "You can't be the guest of honor. Because _ I _am the guest of honor."

"Well, then. Don't I feel stupid, because I thought this party was being hosted by the Masters, and Adam _Masters _ told me that I was the guest of honor. And, who might you be?" Chase asked Ryan.

"The name is Ryan Gast. From one of the most noble family lines here in Hoenn. So, if you don't mind, me and Leta still have a dance to finish," Ryan said grabbing Leta again.

"Oh, I mind. Because my family name is Nirvs, and your getting on mine. Now, it's obvious that she doesn't want to be with you, so let her go. Or you'll pay," Chase threatened.

"How?" Ryan laughed. "Your just a kid. What can you do to me?"

"Beat you in a battle," Chase said coolly.

Ryan started to laugh, but stopped when he saw that Chase was serious. "Fine, let's have a one on one battle then."

"Great. But let's go outside of this party," chase suggested.

"No. In here is much better, since the stakes are going to be as follows. I win, you leave and I keep Leta to myself. You win, you stay, and you get Leta for the night. Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Not just for the night. And you never bother her again. Deal?" Chase asked.

"Deal. Eevee, come out!" Ryan said, releasing his Eevee.

"This is to easy, Shadow," Chase said, as Shadow walked on the floor.

"Oh, before we start, I'd like you to know that Leta herself asked me to be her date tonight," Ryan said.

"**WHAT?!**" Chase said, with Nogitsune's voice, losing his cool. "**I don't believe you!**"

"Fine, don't. But you are still going to lose. Eevee, tackle!" Ryan commanded. The Eevee ran as fast as it could to attack Shadow, but Shadow just side stepped the smaller Eevee. "Keep going at it Eevee!" Eevee kept trying to hit Shadow, but could never make contact.

"**Hahaha! Foolish mortal, do you really think you can defeat me that way? Shadow, shadow ball!**" Chase commanded. Shadow released a ball of dark energy, and made contact with the smaller pokémon. "**You have no power against me. Surrender now.**"

_Why this now?_ Leta asked herself. _Why must he ruin everything like this?_

"Never! Eevee, another tackle!" Ryan commanded, His Eevee looked at him, pleading not to attack again. But Ryan told his Eevee to do what he said, so the Eevee attacked again.

"**Foolish thing,**" Chase said, raising his arm. "**And now, I fin…**"

"STOP!" Leta yelled. Chase stopped what he was doing. So did Ryan, having finally listened to Leta for the first time tonight. Ryan's Eevee collapsed to the ground, and Shadow sat. "You've ruined the party you two! Tonight was suppose to be fun, not a battle." Then, Leta ran off from the party.

"Um, what just happened there?" Chase asked, getting control of himself again.

"You just scared her off stupid," Ryan said. Chase and Shadow glared at Ryan.

"It was more you fault, Ryan," Megan said. "She didn't want you, she wanted Chase. Yet, you pushed him into a battle. Believe it or not, you just lost her."

Chase didn't stick around to listen to them talking. He went instead to go find Leta. He found her sitting on a bench in a park nearby. As he got closer, he said, "You know, with all the excitement that was going on, I didn't get to say that you look good in that dress, Leta."

"Why must you always end up losing your control and having him come out?" Leta asked, crying softly.

Chase sat down beside her on the bench. "I don't know why. It might be that both of us are angry at NTR, and anger is a trigger. But I'm in full control right now. And I wouldn't let him harm you ever." Chase then went quiet as he thought of what next to say.

Leta could tell that Chase was really thinking about something. She had stopped crying, and turned to face Chase. She watched as Chase just stared out into the park at nothing in particular. She then looked down and took Chases hand in her's. "You know, there are still a few dances left. Would you care to dance?"

Chase looked at her in the moonlight. _She looks so great in this moonlight. _"Here, or back in there?"

"There," Leta said. "I want to see his face when he sees me happier with you and not him."

"Revenge, eh?" Chase laughed. Leta smiled.

Chase and Leta walked back into the party, and as soon as they entered, So Close (by Jon Mclaughling) began to play. They slowly started to dance as Adam, Megan, Ryan, her parents watched.

"Who's that boy she's with?" Mrs. Masters asked, confused since she thought Leta waaas suppose to be with Ryan. She still saw Ryan as an innocent kid who wouldn't do anything wrong.

"Mom, dad, that boy is Chase. He's the one I asked if he could stay with us, remember dad?" Adam asked.

"I do," Mr. Masters said. "And after this dance, I want to meet him."

"Awww, they look so cute like that," Megan said. Then she got an idea. "Adam, honey, would you like to dance?"

"Sure thing, Meg," Adam said, talking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He led Megan towards Chase and Leta. Once they got close enough, Adam said, "Hey Chase, after this dance, I need to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay," Chase said, not looking away from Leta. As the song ended, Chase said, "I feel better when I'm around you. All my problems go away."

"What do you mean?" Leta asked.

"I mean, that I like not having to worry about something. But rather to enjoy life instead. And you help me do that. And, I don't want to ever lose you," Chase said.

"Me either," was all Leta could say.

"Yo man!" Adam interrupted. "I need you for a few minutes," he said, grabbing Chase and leading him to his father. "Father, this is Chase Nirvs of Kanto. He's the one that watched over Leta when we came back."

"Welcome to our party, Chase. Thank you for taking care of Leta," Mr. Masters said. "I'm her father, and this is her mother," he said, motioning over to Mrs. Masters. He then motioned for Chase to follow him, as he walked out of the party. Chase followed. "Tell me about yourself, son."

"Well, sir," Chase stumbled. "As you know, my name is Chase Nirvs. Started in Kanto. Training to be an Eevee Master. What else is there to know?"

"Well, how are your parents?" Mr. Masters asked.

"Dead," Chase said.

"Sorry to hear that son. Is there anyone back home that takes care of you?" Mr. Masters asked.

"For a while, I was living with Prof Oak. I'm sure you've heard of him," Chase said. Mr. Masters nodded his head. "And my 'sister' is a gym leader. So, I do have people back home that care for me, if that's what you meant."

"And Leta, what about her? What do you think of her?" Mr. Masters asked.

_Not that question! _ "Well, she's a good friend, and a good trainer," Chase said cautiously.

"It looked like more on the dance floor," Mr. Masters stated.

Chase shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I like her," Chase said, but Mr. Masters just stared at him. "Okay, I like her a lot. I wouldn't want anything to hurt her. I'd do whatever I could to protect her."

"Good," Mr. Masters said. "That's all I wanted to hear. Enjoy the rest of the party. And you can stay as long as you like as well." Mr. Masters then got up and left for home.

Chase went to go back into the party, but was stopped at the door by Mrs. Masters. "If you hurt her, I'll find you," she threatened, before she left.

_Odd, I thought it was always the dads that did the threatening. _ Chase entered the party again, and immediately got a hug from Leta. "Missed me that much?" Chase laughed. That only made her hug harder. Leta let Chase go, as she led him around the dance floor to a specific spot, and then stopped.

"Yeah, I've been missing you ever since I left," she said, _I also chose this spot because it's the farthest from any door, and right above…_ she looked up, and Chase followed. She heard Chase laugh to himself.

"I knew you were up to something, I should've known," Chase said, turning his attention back on Leta. "Did you place that _mistletoe_ there on purpose?" Leta nodded her head, as her face turned slightly pink. Chase laughed again. "You also knew I was coming?"

"Yes I did," Leta said triumphantly. "I kept hearing your name in conversations between Adam and someone on the phone. So I figured you would be coming."

"And I came," Chase said, moving in to kiss Leta, but stopped halfway. "I love you, Leta Masters."

"And I you, Chase Nirvs," Leta said, overjoyed to hear those words. She closed in on the remaining distance and kissed Chase under the mistletoe.

They didn't even bother to look up when Adam said, "IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME YOU TWO!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**There ya'll go! The Xmas Eve Party. Don't worry, I got the Xmas chapter coming tomorrow.**

**I think this may well be the longest chap of this little fic. Oh well.**

**You read, now review!**


	4. Christmas Day

**I don't own Pokémon, I won't own Pokémon. But I do own this story line and everything that isn't from the series.**

**I honor of the holidays, I thought I'd make a little holiday ****fic**** and have some fun. So go ahead and read! Have fun ya'll!**

" " - talking; _Italics – _thinking; ' ' - speaking telepathically

Xxxxxx - break in day or event; Xxxxxxxxxxxx - change of days

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase woke up as the sun rose over the horizon. He looked around and remembered where he was after a few minutes. He was in the guest room, with Leta's room on the left and Adam's room on the right. He looked over to the clock and saw that the time was 7:07 am. _I wonder what time everyone wakes up around here,_ Chase thought, as he got ready for the day to begin.

Chase eased his door open and looked up and down the hallway. _Coast seems clear, _he thought, as he stepped out and headed for the stairs. When he got downstairs, he saw something weird. "You're up?"

Leta merely just mumbled while sleeping on the couch. She then opened her eyes and saw Chase standing before her. She sat up as she said,"Morning Chase. How did you sleep?"

"Like a log," Chase laughed as he sat down beside Leta. They had had fun the night before, and when they returned to Leta's house, both of them were really tired. They talked about all of the songs that played while they danced. And about how Ryan kept on trying to cut in.

"You know, I would have come with you guys when you left," Chase said. "But, I had to go get your gift. And I couldn't have you there when I went and got it."

"Oh really?" Leta asked. "What did you go get me?!"

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone to wake up first?" Chase asked.

"We could," Leta sighed. "Or we could exchange our gifts now. Either way, I got what I wanted already." Leta leaned on Chase and rested her head on his shoulder. Chase put his arm around her, and they both dozed off on the couch.

It wasn't too long after that that everyone else started to wake up. Adam, Megan, and the parents all snuck downstairs and whispered quietly to one another after seeing Chase and Leta together on the couch.

"I've got an idea," Adam said, pulling out his camera. The others caught on and started to laugh a little. Adam positioned the camera and snapped a shot. Both of their eyes snapped open and they looked around the room. "And now, one more with everyone," Adam said, setting the camera on its tripod. Chase and Leta didn't move, since everyone was gathering on the couch, and keeping them in the middle.

Since no one knew that Chase was coming, Chase excused himself to the couch again as everyone went to exchange gifts. That is, except for Leta, since she did have something for Chase. "Merry Christmas Chase," she said as she held a box out for him.

"Thank you Leta," Chase said, taking the box. "And Merry Christmas to you too Leta," he said, holding two pokéballs out for Leta.

"I thought you said that you captured me something, not some things," Leta said looking at the second pokéball.

"Well, let's go outside and you'll see," Chase said, walking to the door.

Leta 'released' what was in the first pokéball. But instead of a pokémon, she looked in the ball. Inside of the ball was a necklace that had a crystal dragon's fang. Chase picked it up and put it around her neck, hooking it together behind her back. In doing so, it brought them together closely. "It's beautiful," Leta whispered. Chase smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed Leta.

When he pulled away, Chase said, "I'm glad you like it. Now, the other pokéball." He held the other one up. Leta took the second pokéball and 'released' what was inside.

Out of the pokéball came a Dratini. But there was something odd about it. Instead of the usual blue colored Dratini's that are seen, this one was a pinkish color. "Dratini," it said.

Leta jumped up and down. "A DRATINI! I LOVE IT!" she yelled as she hugged it. "Is this why you were almost late?"

Chase laughed nervously. "Yeah, kind of. I saw plenty of regular Dratinis. But Clair said that she had seen a pink one. So I knew that was the one that I wanted to get you." After a few minutes, he said, "Shall we go back inside and show everyone what you got?"

"Yes, we should," Leta said excitedly. But before they got to the door, they heard someone running from the street.

Leta turned around to see Ryan running up to her. Chase watched him carefully as Leta rolled her eyes to herself. "Look," Ryan started, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to apologize for last night. And to give you this also." Leta took the box and opened it up. Inside was a book on dragon pokémon. "I thought that you could use that." Then Ryan turned to leave.

"Ryan, wait," Leta said. Ryan stopped and turned back. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Leta went back inside and reappeared within a few minutes. "I know you want to be an Eevee trainer. So here. This'll help you."

Ryan opened the box and saw three evolutionary stones. "I thought you hated me."

"Your not so bad when your not being weenie about things," Leta said. "And now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get back inside," as Leta grabbed Chase and led him inside.

Ryan left the house and went back to his house. _You may have one our first battle. But we'll see who __the stronger one in time is_

"So what was so special that you had to go outside and not share with us," Adam asked teasingly.

"Well, number one, this," Leta said, pointing to the crystal dragon fang necklace.

"That is so pretty," Megan said, eyeing it closely. "This had to cost a fortune," she said looking at Chase. Chase laughed nervously.

"And also this," Leta said, releasing the Dratini.

"A PINK ONE?! I'VE NEVER SEEN A PINK ONE!" Adam said, staring at the Dratini.

"Wait a sec, you never opened your yet Chase," Leta said, turning to face Chase.

"I guess you're right, I should, shouldn't I?" Chase asked, picking up the box that Leta had given him earlier. He pulled the top of, and saw what lay at the bottom. It was a pendant that had a small piece of a fire stone, a water stone, a thunder stone, an ever stone, a sun stone, and a moon stone. "I guess each one resembles an Eeveelution?" Leta shook her head. "I like it," he said as he put it one. "Thank you," he said as he hugged Leta again.

Xxxxxx

Later that evening, the entire family had sat down to watch the fire before they went to bed. Mrs. Masters had suggested that the smaller pokémon be let out of their pokéballs to stretch. All of Chase's eevees were curled up by the fire, but Sunny (Espeon) and Shadow (Umbreon) were curled up together. Adam had let his Absol out, along with Leta's Raichu, and her new Dratini to show it off.

Everyone else had decided to go to bed, but Chase and Leta stayed up and watched the fire on the couch. Somehow, they had turned their attention to the window, and watched the snow fall outside the window. Chase got up and went over the window. "It's been a while since I've seen snow. It was right before my parents disappeared."

Leta got up and went over to Chase. She stared at him as he stared out the window. "We'll find them. We will find your true parents Chase."

"I know we will," Chase said turning to Leta. "And thank you. This has been the best Christmas I've had in a long time."

"And you know what?" Leta asked quietly.

"What?" Chase asked.

"There's still time for one more dance," she said, turning on the radio softly.

As they started to dance, they got closer, and closer, until they kissed again.

_FLASH _ "HA! I knew if I waited long enough I'd get proof for Misty!" Adam said from the stairway.

"WHY YOU…" Leta said, starting to run off after Adam. But Chase held her back.

"It was bound to happen," he said, looking at her softly. Leta forgot the camera and smiled softly again. They started to dance again, and this time, nothing interrupted them, or their kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**WOW! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I DID A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER****, AND A CHRISTMAS FIC! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**That there is the final chapter of Christmas with the Masters!**

**Next up: The Return of Chase.**

**And at the same time, I want to try to work on Hoenn University as well.**

**But I'm going to take some time to relax the old brain. **

**I hope that everyone is having a Merry Christmas, or whatever you may be celebrating. So HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone.**


End file.
